1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to facilitating measurement and reporting of radio coverage information based on geographic location of a mobile device.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
A wireless communication network utilizes wireless communication infrastructure (e.g., base station, radio tower, and so forth) that facilitates data exchange with mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phone, smart phone, laptop computer, and so on) on behalf of the wireless communication network. Data received by the wireless communication network can be relayed to another entity, such as another mobile communication device, to a public switched telephone network, to another network such as the Internet, and vice versa, to provide two-way user communication that users come to expect from conventional electronic communication (e.g., telephone service). Caliber of wireless communication generally depends, at least in part, on strength, quality, etc. of wireless signals between the wireless infrastructure and the mobile communication device.
Overall caliber of wireless signals can be affected by many conditions, some static, such as geographic topography, some semi-static, such as man-made structures, and others dynamic, such as atmospheric conditions. One straightforward example is distance to a nearby radio tower. As the distance increases, signal strength decreases. Another example includes physical objects interposed between the mobile communication device and the radio tower. Man-made structures, such as office buildings, towers, and so on, can cause scattering or absorption of wireless signals, reducing communication quality. Further, structures that mitigate propagation of electromagnetic signals, such as electrical conductors and conductive structures (e.g., metal walls or enclosures, conductive insulation, and so on) can also reduce strength or quality of wireless signals. As yet another example, geographic topography can reduce signal strength, and cause signal reflections or scattering that produce wireless interference. Further to the above, weather patterns, mid and large-scale electromagnetic fluctuations of the Earth, and other atmospheric conditions can affect wireless signal quality. Accordingly, depending on static and dynamic conditions, a wireless network's capability of providing quality service can vary dramatically based on geographic location.
In order to provide reliable wireless services for a wide range of locations, wireless network providers periodically test signal strength and quality of wireless infrastructure, including radio towers and base stations, wireless repeaters, wireless relays, and so on. One example test is a drive through test. A drive through test typically involves network personnel moving throughout a geographic region on foot or in/on a vehicle. While conducting the test, the network personnel employ a wireless receiver to analyze strength and quality of downlink signals at various locations, and identify poor service areas. Data pertaining to these poor service areas can be recorded and provided to network engineers to determine an appropriate solution. Sometimes these solutions involve adding additional wireless infrastructure, such as a low power base station within a high rise building, or a set of such base stations within a shopping mall, or the like. In other cases, adjusting position, orientation or transmit power of existing infrastructure can correct the problem. Although various solutions exist, conducting drive through tests to identify problem areas can be very costly, especially for large wireless networks that are thousands or even tens of thousands of square miles in area. On the other hand, failure to identify these problem areas can lead to poor customer satisfaction, and loss of business or loss of reputation. These types of losses can be significant, particularly if widespread. Accordingly, network operators have a strong incentive to provide seamless network service, even if the cost of doing so is high.